Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl are an uncommon species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are a type of Summon, as well. Biology Quetzalcoatl primarily resemble partially feathered snakes, given their rather slender and surprisingly lightweight frames, but they do have limbs; a single pair of feathered wings in place of arms, and two fairly short legs. A crest of vibrant, beautiful and iridescent feathers, varying in size and shape and sometimes accompanied by thin wires ending in plumes, extends from their head, running all the way down their back to the base of their tail, and they have more vibrant feathers (and sometimes wires and plumes) around their chest, shoulders and thighs. They have two medium-sized horns on their heads, rather long, feathered ears, and a pair of long, thin whiskers on their snouts, which are fairly short and rather pointed. Their tails are typically longer than their bodies, and end in more feathers; they also have a jewel on their foreheads, cat-like eyes, and long, forked tongues that amplify their sense of smell. Quetzalcoatl are strikingly and variably colored, with colors and forms varying between subspecies. Like both snakes and birds, they periodically molt their feathers and scales; however, the forehead gem always remains. Males and females tend to look alike from a distance, but the chest feathers of the female extend much further down their bodies, and they have smaller horns. Subspecies The different subspecies of Quetzalcoatl are based off of various types of tropical birds. Quetzalcoatl are known for having one of the largest amount of subspecies for a single-Element creature, alongside the Sylphs and Umikuji, who also boast a wide array of colorful and variable subspecies. Habitat Quetzalcoatl are most commonly found in the jungles of both Soumerca and Yurashia, with some subspecies making their homes up in the mountainous regions of those continents instead. Although rare, they can also be found in the jungles of Efrika and Tralia. Quetzalcoatl cannot be found in any of the colder regions of Mobius, like Artika and most parts of Nothamer and Eurish, as they have a poor tolerance for cold weather. Temperament Quetzalcoatl mate for life, and the male and female will remain close to each other until death. They have shown to be easily capable of grieving; if one in a pair dies before the other, the survivor will often become despondent, refusing to leave their deceased mate and even neglecting to eat and drink. Diet Quetzalcoatl are mostly carnivores, and often have little preference in what they eat; anything smaller than themselves is fair game. Like snakes, they cannot chew their food, so it is common for them to hold down larger prey with one foot and tear off chunks with their sharp teeth, swallowing it piece by piece. However, it is not unheard of for them to eat fruit and insects; in fact, Quetzalcoatl will deliberately being back moisture-rich food for their mate if they become sick. Reproduction Male Quetzalcoatl are known for their elaborate and complex mating dances, swaying, darting and twirling about while spreading their wings and bristling their vibrant, iridescent feathers. They only dance in places with large amounts of sunlight, so that the light can catch off their feathers and further amplify their beauty. Small groups of males often congregate and seek out females, dancing for them; a female who becomes interested in a male will begin to dance with him, both of them twisting and swaying around each other in near perfect sync. A pair-bonded male and female remain close throughout their entire lives, very rarely straying far from each other; they sleep coiled around each other, and also groom each other lovingly. Quetzalcoatl are known for having incredibly strong bonds with their mates. If one becomes sick, the other will diligently care for them, bringing them food whenever possible; interestingly, Quetzalcoatl will deliberately pick out moisture-rich foods for their ailing mate, as they cannot exactly transport water around. Offspring Female Quetzalcoatl lay between three and four eggs in a single clutch, but numbers as high as six have been reported. The male and female take turns guarding the eggs so that both of them have a chance to hunt and eat, and when the eggs hatch, both Quetzalcoatl are diligent parents, taking turns gathering food for their brood and defending them fiercely from danger. The offspring will stay with their parents for up to three years, during which the parents will teach them how to hunt, bringing back weakened prey for them to practice on. Naturally, for the first few months of their lives, they are fed directly by their parents. Abilities Quetzalcoatl are capable of flight, but they aren't the strongest of fliers, as they need a running head start if they want to lift off directly from the ground. However, their large wings allow them to glide for long distances, which suits their often arboreal lifestyles. They also have very sharp teeth, with longer fangs used to puncture the necks of live prey for an instant kill. The smaller teeth are used to help shred pieces off of larger prey. Despite being rather slow runners thanks to their short legs, they have blindingly quick strikes. Their eyes are incredible at detecting movement, and while they are capable of smelling through their actual nose, their highly sensitive tongues are capable of amplifying odors; they achieve this by opening their mouths somewhat, curling their upper lips and sticking out their tongues, seeming to pant while doing so, drawing in air; this is essentially a flehmen response for them. The surface of their tongues are not only sensitive, but the tongue itself is connected to a special organ in the roof of their mouths; it is this organ that processes the odors detected through their flehming. Quetzalcoatl have the natural ability to manipulate the Element of Light. The gems on their foreheads serve as a locus of their power, and they are typically seen using energy-based techniques of the Light Element, such as Light Cannon and Aurora Beam, but can also use some melee and support-based techniques as well. It is common for them to use their powers against live prey, in the form of a brilliant flash of light, which disorients them so the Quetzalcoatl can go in for the kill. Weaknesses Quetzalcoatl are weak to the Element of Darkness, and have a very poor tolerance for cold weather. As a combatant, they are quite fragile. Known Owners Those who own Quetzalcoatl, typically as a Summon. Other Information Associated Myths There are quite a few myths and legends associated with the Quetzalcoatl, with the most prominent ones being claims that they are the messengers of gods, as well as claims that they can always tell truth from falsehoods. Because of this, they are often associated with benevolence, knowledge and wisdom; in fact, talking Quetzalcoatl frequently serve as the "wise old man/woman" archetype in old Soumercan and Yurashian fables. However, some Yurashian fables paint the Quetzalcoatl as a trickster archetype, but one of a more benevolent nature, often tricking the main character in order to teach them important lessons. The subspecies known as the Trumpeting Quetzalcoatl is named for its loud and powerful calls, and it is said that the calls of this particular subspecies are used to herald the arrival of summer, as this is the time when they become the most active. Worship Many ancient civilizations in Soumerca seemed to have revered this creature, as carvings of these creatures that depict them interacting with people have been found in old Soumercan temples, including the Mystic Ruins. Even today, a clan that is centered around the deity Endovelicus holds the Quetzalcoatl species in high reverence, as they believe that all Quetzalcoatl are the spawn of Endovelicus. They are known as the Tribe of the Solar Serpent. Poaching The vibrant, beautiful feathers and forehead gem of the Quetzalcoatl are all valuable, making them a prime target for poachers. Even though they shed their feathers periodically, poachers will often take the entire skin, and therefore all the feathers; they also do this because the equally valuable, if not more so, forehead gems never shed off. Category:Light-based Summons Category:Summons Category:Species